Beach
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Summary: Kise dan obsesinya dengan penjaga pantai. Kagami dan penyelamatan putri duyung. Bad Summary. KagaKi! Warning inside. Enjoy reading!


**Beach**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: KagaKi**

**Genre: romance maybe :v**

**Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Dari kecil sampai dia remaja Kise Ryouta sama sekali tak menyukai pantai. Bukan karena pantai itu mataharinya panas, airnya lengket, pasirnya membuatnya gatal, atau membuat kulitnya terbakar. Bukan itu, model pirang ini mempunyai alasan sendiri. Tapi kedua kakaknya tak peduli dan malah menyeret Kise untuk ikut liburan ke pantai.

Dan sekarang Kise terjebak disini, di pantai yang ramai dengan banyak orang dewasa yang berjemur, dan bising dengan teriakan anak-anak yang berlarian digaris pantai. Semua ini membuatnya pusing. Sekarang dimana dia harus berteduh mencari tempat yang sekiranya tak terlalu bising dan panas?

Mata almond itu bergulir cantik. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada karang-karang besar yang terdapat agak jauh dari pusat keramaian. Daripada diam dibawah payung sembari menunggu kedua kakaknya kembali lebih baik dia pergi kesana.

Suara debur ombak membuat memori masa kecilnya terbesit sekilas. Dia yang terseret ombak, dia yang meminta bantuan, dia yang kehabisan nafas dan dia yang diselamatkan seseorang. Kepala pirang itu menggeleng pelan. Itulah sebabnya dia tak suka pantai, disatu sisi dia trauma dengan tenggelam sedangkan disisi lain dia tak bisa mengingat siapa penolongnya hingga sekarang, benar-benar membuat penasaran.

Meskipun begitu dia masih sedikit teringat akan kata-kata sosok yang menolongnya dulu.'Kau itu laki-laki, laki-laki seharusnya bisa berenang! Dan menyelamatkan orang yang tenggelam, maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi penjaga pantai!'. Mata merah itu berbinar-binar saat mengatakannya. Benar-benar sangat indah. Dan bodohnya Kise dia sama sekali tak ingat siapa namanya.

Kise berharap dia akan bertemu dengan penyelamatnya. Hahaha bodohnya bagaimana dia bisa bertemu diantara ratusan pemuda yang menjadi penjaga pantai. Jika kalau dia harus tenggelam dulu dan penyelamatnya itu datang mungkin Kise akan mencobanya. Kise terkikik pelan, dia merasa sedikit terobsesi dengan penyelamatnya.

Akhirnya dia sampai juga di gugusan karang tadi. Tepat dugaannya, tempat ini sangat sepi dan terasingkan oleh keramaian. Dia ingin bersantai dan melihat deburan ombak diantara kungkungan karang ini. Sepi dan tenang, membuatnya mengantuk. Tidur sebentar mungkin tak masalah, kedua kakaknya pasti tak akan kebingungan dan menganggapnya sudah kembali ke hotel.

.

.

-Narin to B-

.

.

"Argh sial bocah-bocah tadi menipuku, mana ada putri duyung ada-ada saja!" langkah berat menghentak-hentak membuat butir-butir pasir harus melompat-lompat kecil. Gerutuan dan tekukan alis membuat wajah pemuda berambut merah itu berkali-kali lipat lebih sangar.

Kagami Taiga menggerutu entah kapan mau berhenti. Kaki berbalut sandal pantai itu masih terus melangkah menuju suatu tempat yang kumpulan anak-anak tadi tunjukkan. Dia sedang sibuk ok, dan permainan konyol anak-anak tadi membuatnya harus sampai dibagian paling ujung garis pantai. Entah bodoh atau penasaran dia termakan ucapan konyol anak-anak tadi.

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Mana ada putri duyung, mahkluk-mahkluk itu hanya bagian dari mitos atau cerita fiksi buatan orang yang kelebihan imajinasi. Putri duyung berambut pirang, putri duyung yang katanya cantik sedang tergeletak diantara karang.

Dan disinilah dia, dengan mata merah yang melotot pada satu objek. Pirang, cantik, tergeletak diantara karang. Tapi Kagami yakin mahkluk itu bukanlah putri duyung.

'Apa dia orang hanyut? Apa dia masih hidup?' pertanyaan klasik yang berputar-putar dibenak Kagami.

Dia melangkah pelan dan mendekat. Mahkluk yang sepertinya masih bernafas, nafasnya sangat lembut dan anggun. Kagami harus segera memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Ok pertama yang harus dia lakukan.

Luruskan bagian-bagian tubuh yang ditekuk atau tertekuk dan periksa denyut nadi. Tangan-tangan Kagami dengan telaten meluruskan kaki dan tangan putih itu dan membuat orang itu terlentang. Dan denyut nadinya berdenyut normal, tak ada yang aneh.

Ok sudah, yang kedua. Periksa apakah ada luka di tubuh.

Kagami meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Sepertinya pemeriksaan ini akan sulit. Ok tetap tenang dan profesional. Pemuda itu meneliti dengan lekat pada kulit putih yang sedikit kemerahan itu. Tak ada luka luar yang ditangkap matanya. Bagaimana dengan bagian yang tertutup baju. Apa Kagami harus memeriksanya juga?

Entah kenapa tangannya sedikit bergetar saat membuka kaos berwarna kuning muda itu.

**Glup**

Sepertinya perut orang ini tidak ada masalah apapun. Ok selesai segera tutup bajunya dan lakukan tindakan selanjutnya.

Kagami menghembuskan nafas berat. Langkah yang ketiga adalah yang paling sulit.

Langkah terakhir lakukan pernafasan buatan.

**Glup**

Dia tak pernah merasa segugup ini, sungguh. Dia pun sudah berulang kali mempraktekkannya untuk menyelamatkan hidup orang yang tenggelam.

Baiklah, tetap tenang Taiga semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lakukan dengan tepat dan cermat. Keselamatan orang ini adalah nomor satu.

Posisi sudah tepat dia hanya perlu menampung udara dalam mulutnya dan meniupkannya pada orang ini dan selesai. Dan bingo Misi berhasil!

Tentu tak semuda itu, bung. Otaknya konslet atau memang bibir ini terlihat menggoda. Kagami menggeleng kencang. Tidak dia masih normal dan sangat normal.

"Arrgh kenapa ini susah sekali." Desah Kagami kesal. Lakukan rencana B, mungkin akan mudah jika dia memejamkan mata. Baiklah.

Mendekat. Semakin dekat. Kini Kagami dapat merasakan hembusan nafas halus didepannya. Dekat dan terus dekat, hembusan nafas itu semakin terasa. Mendadak Kagami mendapat firasat tak enak. Lupakan itu dan bertindaklah profesion_

"HUUUUUWAAAAAA! DASAR MESUM!" semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang dan punggungnya mendarat di pasir."Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"A-aku ha-hanya_"

"Kau mau mer*p*ku ya! Mengaku saja!"

"Aku tida_"

"Jangan ngeles-_ssu_, aku tau gelagat orang mesum sepertimu!"

"Dengarkan aku bodoh! Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanku. Bocah-bocah menyebalkan itu yang memintaku untuk menolong orang yang tergelak diantara batu karang!" Kagami tak ada niatan untuk jujur mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menyelamatkan putri duyung. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Aku tak percaya-_ssu_! Jelas-jelas aku masih bernafas." Mata almond itu memincing tajam, mencoba terlihat gahar.

"Mana aku menyadarinya bodoh! Kau sendiri yang salah kenapa tidur ditempat seperti ini. bisa saja om-om yang datang dan mencari-cari kesempatan. Kau membuatku repot saja."

Kise masih kesal dengan pemuda didepannya, mengerucutkan bibirnya."Aku tak perlu bantuanmu-_ssu_."

"Pantai ini tanggung jawab kami bodoh."

Mata Kise membulat."Jangan bilang kalau kau penjaga pantai?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar penjaga pantai?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Kagami menunjuk pelampung ban berwarna orange yang tergelatak tak jauh darinya.

"Waaaah!" dan berikutnya Kise terpekik girang.

Penjaga pantai yang tampan, berambut merah kehitaman, dan mata itu yang tampak sangat familiar dengannya. Tidak salah lagi.

.

.

**The End? **

Atau ada yang mau lanjut? :v

.

.

Narin: Halooooo~ saya datang lagi bawa pasangan baru XD saya gatel pengen buat KagaKi lagi dan jadilah seperti ini. jelek sekali ya -_-

B: gaje seperti biasa.

Narin: Hidoiiiiii! Saya bikin ini dan untuk melupakan sejenak tugas-tugas saya XD /plak. Saya penat sekali.

B: jangan ngeluh Rin. Oh iya kemarin belum nemu siapa yang mau bantuin buat rated M ya?

Narin: *geleng-geleng*

B: *menghela nafas* Adakah yang mau bantu?

Narin: onegai minna-san, saya mau bikin sendiri tapi saya ngeri(?). kalo nggak ada yg bisa ya sudah saya nggak jadi bikin AoAka rated M XD /tanpa dosa sekali

Satu lagi, saya ada AoKaga nih ada yg mau? Temany butler bisa dibilang prequelnya 'unlucky day' tapi sudut pdangnya sblum ada Midorima. Ada yg mau? Kalo ada besok kapan2 saya publish XD

Oh iya, di ending Pacar Pura-Pura ada beberapa readers yg minta MuraKuro sma MidoKi ya? Saya pengen buat sh tadi nggak ada ide, ad yg mau nyumbang ide mungkin? XD

SEKIAN

Mind to review?

With love

Narin to B


End file.
